


I don't like Mondays - (Mr. Hammond is my daddy)

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Daddy Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: This is another ff related to my Mr Hammond's ones, probably is enjoyable without read the others, the plot is very simple tbh...As always is an AU and bla bla...sorry for my grammar bla bla...and thanks for readI think for a while I'll stop to write about rough Richard





	I don't like Mondays - (Mr. Hammond is my daddy)

I don't like Mondays said a Boomtown rat's song, and I can't agree more. The tube is full and I'm pressed on the door by the crowd, today is gonna be an tough one, I have a meeting at the W. Chump office and work will take us all the day, after it I have a dinner with some relatives and surely will be boring to death, but first of all I have to meet Richard for breakfast, the only upside of today.

I'm his personal assistant, and by more than a month his girlfriend as well. After months spent working together, after an argument who ended with me tied up with Richard's belt begging for be shagged, after a lunch at the restaurant were I wasn't wearing my panties and after a massive jealousy scene we are finally a couple in love. In this last weeks I spent more time at Richard's home than in mine, partly because I still work for him, because he refused my resign letter, and partly because we just want stay together most time as possible. Last night I come back to my apartment to collect some clothes and now we will meet for breakfast before work.

When I arrive at the bakery, Richard is already arrived, he lean against his bike, this morning he wear a black leather jacket and a pair of tight grey jeans, his hair are all messed up by the helmet, as he see me his mouth curve in a big smile.

The bakery we choose for our breakfast is really nice, we sit outside enjoying our coffees and cakes and chat about what we have to do today. At some point, just when I've almost light my cigarette an old lady walk near us and look at Richard with a disapproval look.

"Oh...you don't have to let your daughter smoke..."

Richard's face is priceless, I can't do nothing than crack in a laugh while he try to babble some reply. The lady walk away with a disgusted face and he start swear in astonishment, I laugh even louder and in the end he join me. We walk toward the bike and he ask me.

R: For fuck sake...I really look like your daddy? 

He mess with his hair, he's clearly worried, there's a quite difference of age between us more than ten years, we have a lot in common and we didn't feel this gap at all. Despite that and the fact he look younger than his age, problem is, I look younger too, but not that much, the lady was clearly confused and I get closer to him with a reassuring smile. 

B: Forgive that crazy old woman...daddy...

I didn't resist it's too much funny, Richard pull out a cross face and I kiss him, the flavour of the sweets still on our mouths, the leather's scent of his jacket mixed up with the one of his perfume overwhelm me, my hands slip on his chest, our kiss deepen, the noise of the street is almost a light buzz on the background, the sound of a car's horn make us conscious we are at the side of the road and we break up, Richard give me an helmet and we ride to the office.

The meeting was longer than I was expect, we did a break for lunch and chatting with the guys I accidentally come out with what happened at the bakery, we all laugh at the beginning but they go on mock him for all the afternoon, and Richard get nervous. At the end of the meeting he was so bored by that joke he didn't reply back at all. We walk in his office and he lock the door.

R: Why had you told the guys of what that old woman said? They mocked me all the day...

He's not in anger, just a bit annoyed, I get close to him, my voice deliberately childish

B: Aw poor daddy...your mates had fun of you...

I can't do nothing about it, simply I can't take my hands off of him, and the word daddy bounced in my head all the day, in its dirtiest meaning. I can't complain about Richard's behavior in the bed, but after my warning I had the sensation he try to hold himself, his roughness it's disappeared, he left the leadership to me, and only God know how much I like it. Even when we argued he managed to behave himself, I really appreciate it but I start miss that dominant side of him, he has an innate talent for it, I loved the way he had full control of me, the thrill to be in his hands, the harsh sound of his voice...

I giggle, my hand stroke his hair, Richard's hands on my hips, an half smile on his face.

B: Oh...if that sweet old lady will know what kind of dirty things do to me this daddy...

I play with Richard's shirt buttons, my lips tickle his neck, I push him against the desk, my hips press against him, my tongue run on his neck until his ear, my voice lower by the excitement.

B: ...and I love as well when my daddy punish me for be a bad girl...

Richard's voice crack as he speak, I can feel his erection grow and twitch in his pants. 

R: Oh God....are you serious?

He stare at me right in the eyes, I nod and pull out my most innocent face, my hand play with his belt.

B: I will do anything to make my daddy feel good...

Richard's hand move through my hair, his catch hard on the back of my neck, we are face to face, his voice tremble for the excitement.

R: you'll can regret it...  
B: I'm sure not...

I open his belt and start take it off slowly, Richard kiss me with lust, his tongue explore deeply my mouth. Finally I free him from the belt and he make me turn, cross my wrist behind my back and wrap it around them, tight but not to much to make my arms numb. 

Richard bend me over the desk, I shiver in anticipation, then he unbutton my trousers and pull it along my legs, his fingers run on the wet cotton of my panties up and down, he push on my entrance with his fingertips, the fabric soak, moans come out of my mouth. 

R: What a dirty girl...all wet for his daddy...

He pull down my panties and cup my bottom, he spank me lightly and I can't hold a giggle, it was a mistake. 

R: You find it funny?

His harsh voice give me goosebumps, he stop massage me and I get tense, the next one is harder, he hit me with full hand, I can't hold a squeal of pain, my eyes blurred by the tears, my skin burn. Richard bend over me and grab my hair, his hand massage in a pleasant way were he spanked me.

R: Be quiet, you don't want somebody hear us right?

I nod, Richard breath heavy while open is jeans whit one hand, his erection rub between my legs, his hand left my hair and go back on my bottom.

R: Good girl

His thumbs wide my lips and his tip dip in me, he play for a while on the surface without deepen his thrusts, he go backwards until come out and then dip in again, I murmur in pleasure, my teeth dig in my lips to choke my moans, I twitch against him I want more...I can't touch or see him and this get me mad.

With an hard thrust he reach my deepest point and at the same time he spank me, pleasure and pain are mixed so well I bite my lip until make it blood, Richard fast his pace and pull my hair, my neck hurts and all my body as well, the position is uncomfortable and the pleasure rise until be unbearable, his groan of satisfaction warm me even more, I clench around it, I'm near to come and he slow down, I moan in disappointment, and Richard spank me again.

R: Be patient...don't disappoint your daddy

His hand still massage me, after the pain is so pleasant and at the same time exciting cause I don't know when is hand would hit me again, his slow and hard thrusts push me on the edge of the orgasm just for deny it to me for the second time, he slip out, his tip rub my clit, I shake, my moans become louder, I start beg, another spank while he push in me again hard, leave me breathless, my body arch back, my fingernails dig in my palms, the pleasure is so big I can't keep my eyes open, his thrust are powerful, the catch on the back of my neck tighter, the sound of our bodies smash against each other's in my ears, I pant, my moans die in my throat and finally I reach the climax. Richard keep move fast for a while, he bend over me, his lips tickle my ear, I feel the pleasure uprise again, he slow down and after few hard thrusts come, his body shake against mine, his hand free my hair and move down to free my wrists as well. I start breath normally, I stretch my arms and stay still on the desk, my knees tremble. I'm exhaust.

B: Dear Lord...

Richard's hand graze my back and then help me to get up, I turn to face him and he push me against the desk, his hand slip again between my legs and start touch me, I grab his wrist to stop him.

R: Let me do...my girl was so good..she deserves more...

He kiss me, his hand keep move, I surrender, his fingers rub my most sensible point, I shake and grab his shirt, hide my face on his chest and mutter his name again and again until the pleasure overwhelm me for the second time. 

I lie against him, Richard lift my chin to kiss me sweetly we are both short of breath.

R: Oh God...it was...I have no words...  
B: I'm happy my daddy liked it...

We smile to each other's, Richard stare at me right in the eyes

R: I love you...sorry maybe I had a bit exaggerate...  
B: It was fantastic...don't worry, I love my daddy...  
R: Stop call me daddy...

We giggle, I'm in late for my dinner and Richard offers me a ride to home, we walk outside the office.

B: Maybe next time my daddy will let me drive his car...

I ask with an innocent smile

R: maybe...wich one?  
B: The Jaaag...  
R: uhm...better start with the Porsche first...

We keep walk hand in hand toward the car park, he's really in love to allow me to drive one of his cars...I smile, at least this monday wasn't so bad...I take this though back quickly as I sit on Richard's bike, my bottom hurt as hell, the journey until home will be terrible.


End file.
